In recent years, liquid crystal displays have been more likely to be used not only indoors but also outdoors. Liquid crystal displays therefore further need to have antireflective properties (decreased reflectance) in order to prevent the screens thereof from reflecting natural light than before. In liquid crystal displays used indoors, pixel density has been increased to show high-definition images as in 4K-TVs because of demands for better image quality, which raises the need for improved antireflective properties.
In order to give antireflective properties to the surface of a liquid crystal display, for example, a low reflection layer (LR layer) is disposed as the surface layer of a polarizing plate that serves as the outermost layer of the screen of the liquid crystal display. A composition used for forming the LR layer contains hollow silica particles to decrease the refractive index of the layer in many cases. In the case where the amount of the hollow silica particles is in excess in an attempt to further decrease the refractive index, however, the amount of a binder resin used for fixing the hollow silica particles in the composition becomes insufficient relative to the amount of the hollow silica particles, which causes a problem in which the LR layer is less likely to have an enough excoriation resistance. It is therefore effective to use a curable binder resin and to decrease the refractive index of this binder resin as much as possible in order to form an LR layer having an excoriation resistance and excellent antireflective properties.
In a known technique that is deemed to be most effective for decreasing the refractive index of a binder resin, a fluorine atom is introduced to the binder resin. A known example of a composition containing such a binder resin is a curable composition containing a polyfunctional acrylate having a fluorinated alkyl group and a cyclic aliphatic structure (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A known composition used for forming an LR layer is a curable composition containing a coating binder resin that is a mono(meth)acrylate having two fluorinated alkyl groups, a urethane bond, and a (meth)acryloyl group, although not directly disclosed (for instance, see Patent Literature 2). Such disclosed curable compositions containing a polyfunctional acrylate or mono(meth)acrylate, however, are insufficient for formation of a cured coating film having a sufficiently low refractive index and excellent excoriation resistance.